Ulang Tahun Ala SIJ
by nathan-kantoku
Summary: Besok ulang tahun Ibuki. Buki udah sumringah duluan ngebayangin gimana dia dapet hadiah dari temen-temennya di camp SIJ. Tapi, bukan SIJ namanya kalau gak ngadain surprise, ngerjain yang ulang tahun, bahkan sampai ritual khusus kalau ada yang ulang tahun. Penasaran?
1. Besok Ultah Gueee!

**"ULANG TAHUN ALA SIJ"**

**part 1: "Besok Ultah Gueee~!"**

.

**Warning:** Gaje dan gak lucu.

.

_Ditimpuk batu enggak kena_  
_Dihajar sama temen-temennya_  
_Kalo jelek jangan dihina_  
_Kalo bagus minta commentnya._

.

* * *

.

Besok ulang tahun Ibuki.

Buki udah sumringah duluan ngebayangin gimana dia dapet hadiah dari temen-temennya di camp SIJ. Tentu saja, yang paling ia inginkan adalah, bola basket, dan sarung tangan kiper baru.

Bukan SIJ namanya kalau gak ngadain surprise, ngerjain yang ulang tahun, bahkan sampai ritual khusus kalau ada uang ulang tahun. Tapi, dasarnya si Buki goblok, ato apalah, gue juga bingung, dia belagak seolah gak tau tradisi ini. Ato emang dia gak nyadar? Entahlah.

.

* * *

.

Di sisi lain...

Sebelum latihan pagi, para member (kok kesannya kayak jekateempatlapan ya?) SIJ, minus Ibuki, mengadakan rapat paripurna untuk membahas "Rancangan Undang-Undang Dasar Cara Ngerjain Ibuki yang Sedang Ulang Tahun". Pimpinan rapat adalah Shindou. Meskipun Shindou dan Ibuki udah resmi baikan setelah episode 16, tapi masih ada bekas-bekas dendam yang tersisa. Dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk pembalasan itu.

Shindou: "Jadi, gimana teman-teman? Ada usulan buat ngerjain si Buki besok?"

Tetsukado: "Kita pura-pura menghilang, jadi di camp tinggal Buki sendirian. Trus tengah malem baru kita surprise-in."

Manabe: "Mustahil! Peluang kita gak ketahuan pas sembunyi rame-rame begitu paling cuma 12,71%. Ditambah lagi Ibuki-san jago main petak umpet, peluangnya jadi tinggal 8,33%."

Sakura: "Gimana kalo didandanin jadi cewek?"

Matatagi: "Itu sih... kayaknya lebih cocok kalau Shindou-sa-"

Belum sempat Matatagi selesai bicara dia sudah kena tamparan keras dari Shindou.

Konoha: "Umm, Ano... Gimana kalo Ibuki-san digantung di ring basket aja?" _**[1]**_

SIJ minus Konoha: "CIYEEEEEEE BALAS DENDAM CIYEEEEE~~~!"

Kusaka: "Eh, gimana kalo kita buat dia Ibuki Guling aja?" _**[2]**_

SIJ minus Kusaka: "..."

Writer: "..."

SIJ minus Kusaka, diiringi Writer: "ITU SEREM PLIS. GA ADA DIA KASIAN SI SHINSUKE WOI"

Kusaka: "Oo. Oke maaf."

Tenma: "Ano, kalo misalnya kita..."

Zanakurou: "Ya?"

...

Shindou: "Oke, hasil rapat kita sudah fix ya. Sah?"

SIJ: "SAAAAAHHHH~!"

.

* * *

.

Di tengah latihan pagi.

Bola melayang di udara menuju ke gawang Ibuki. Semua pemain SIJ menengok ke belakang, dengan linggis di tangan yang siap menggebuk Buki kalau-kalau tendangan yang mahamudah itu tidak bisa dihalau olehnya. Shindou yang paling semangat, dia bawa 3 linggis. (P.S.: Ini bukan gara-gara Buki ultah. Emang tiap latihan kayak gini.)

Dan dengan bantuan Mammoth kesayangannya, Buki berhasil menghentikan laju bola tepat 1 cm di depan garis gawang.

Ibuki menghela nafas.

"HEH ITU UDAH MASUK TUH SEBENERNYA!"

Semua nengok ke sumber suara, termasuk Ibuki, yang merasa dirinya tidak bersalah. Kacamata itu bersinar terkena cahaya. Manabe. Dia tadi yang teriak dengan heboh berita bohong itu, seolah dia menggunakan teknologi garis gawang tercanggih abad itu.

Hujan linggis di depan gawang.

"WOI WOI KAGA MASUK EH INI MASIH DI DEP-" Buki mencoba menyampaikan pembelaan. Apa daya linggis sudah menjadi bubur (?).

Setelah latihan pagi selesai, Kapten Tenma dikerubungi (?) Shindou dan Tsurugi. Lalu, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Ibuki. Sepertinya hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

Tenma: "I-Ibuki-san..."

Ibuki: *dengan nada bicara yang sok cool* "Iya?"

Tenma: "S-sepertinya..."

Ibuki: *penasaran* "Iya kenapa?"

Tenma: "S-s-sepertinya a-ada s-setan di belakang kamu"

WAIT. SALAH WOI

Tenma: "Oh iya, maaf. Sepertinya, kamu diistirahatkan dulu..."

Ibuki: "Hah? Maksudnya?"

Tenma: "Iya. Untuk pertandingan berikutnya, kamu tidak usah bermain..."

Ibuki: "Hah? Maksudnya?"

Tenma dalam hati: (("Aduuuh ini gimana ya? Gue musti ngomong to the point apa?"))

Tenma: "I-iya. Jangan marah ya, ini keputusan tim. Kamu untuk sementara dikeluarkan dari SIJ."

JELEGER

Dunia seakan runtuh saat itu juga.

Ibuki pingsan di tempat.

.

* * *

.

Jam makan siang, kantin camp SIJ.

Buki duduk bareng Kusaka dan Tetsukado. 3 piring nasi goreng porsi jumbo, 2 kaleng jus, dan 1 es teh tawar di atas meja.

Tetsukado: "Kenape lo Buk? Kayak baru kesambet ape aje..."

Kusaka: "Iya nih, kan lu biasanya heboh sendiri jam-jam segini."

Ibuki: "Gue dikeluarin. Puas?"

Tetsukado + Kusaka: "Hah? Serius?" *pura-pura gak tau, padahal mereka turut terlibat*

Ibuki: "Iye. Dasar, maen keluarin orang sembarangan aja. Mentang-mentang udah ada yang pro. Padahal, tadi tuh gue udah nangkep pas di luar garis gawang tau."

Sekarang Ibuki mulai kesal ke seluruh anggota tim. Ia melahap kerupuk di nasi gorengnya dengan semangat lomba makan kerupuk tujuh belasan (?).

Ibuki: "Udah ah, ganti topik. Males gue."

Kusaka: "Siapa?"_**  
**_

Ibuki: "Elu berdu-"

Kusaka + Tetsukado: "YANG NANYAAAA~~~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _**[3]**_**_  
_**

Ibuki mulai panas. Lupa akan lawakan yang dia buat sendiri beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal lawakan itu sedang trending taufik di seantero SIJ.

Matatagi yang di meja sebelah ikut nimbrung.

Matatagi: "Eh, Kus, gue pernah baca di mana gitu, katanya, kalo ngasih kado ultah yang sesuai keinginan orang ultahnya itu pahalanya gede ya?"

Kusaka: "Ngarang lu. Mana ada kayak begituan. Yang ada orang ultahnya seneng lah, bukan pahala gede."

Matatagi: "Ooh. Ya udah keles. Santai aja. Eh iya, Buk, besok hari apa sih?"

Ibuki kepedean karena merasa diperhatikan soal hari ulang tahunnya.

Ibuki: "BESOK ULTAH GUEEE~!"

Matatagi: "Hah masa?"

Ibuki: "Iyaaa~-"

Matatagi, Tetsukado, Kusaka: "BODOOOOOO~~~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _**[3]**_

Ibuki dongkol setengah idup lalu meninggalkan makanannya yang masih setengah. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya.

Setelah Ibuki masuk kamar, seluruh kantin tertawa, lalu melanjutkan makan mereka.

.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

.

_**[1]** _Di Nistazuma Eleven, parodi Inazuma Eleven di Twitter, Ibuki pernah ngegantung Konoha di ring basket.

_**[2]**_Ini khas banget Nistazuma Eleven, tiap ada writer yang ultah pasti keluar kata nama writer-Guling. Maksudnya kambing guling gitu.

_**[3]**_Lawakan The Comment di NET. TV

.

* * *

.

_HAI SEMUA, Ini adalah story pertama gue yang idenya gue ambil dari mimpi gue semalem /what/. Oke, sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan atau gimana dengan tulisan saya. Maklum, newbie. Lanjutan cerita ini, secepatnya saya terbitkan._

_Oh iya, semua karakter milik Level-5 ya!_

_Komen bos?_


	2. Hantu kali

**"ULANG TAHUN ALA SIJ"**

**part 2: "Hantu kali."**

.

**Warning:** Gaje dan gak lucu.

.

_Ditimpuk batu enggak kena_  
_Dihajar sama temen-temennya_  
_Kalo jelek jangan dihina_  
_Kalo bagus minta commentnya._

.

* * *

.

Setelah makan siang, kantin camp SIJ.

"Minna, mumpung Ibuki gak ada, kita mau mantepin lagi rencananya." Kata Shindou dengan penuh wibawa. #eaaakkk

Semua member SIJ (kecuali Ibuki tentunya) merapat ke meja makan tempat Shindou berada. Suasana seketika serius.

Shindou memelankan suaranya. "Oke. Untuk acaranya kita akan adakan besok malam jam 8. Mulai sekarang sampai saat itu, tidak ada yang boleh ngomong sama si Buki, kecuali sangat-sangat-sangat penting. Anggap dia angin atau hantu yang tidak terlihat. Intinya, kita bikin si Buki kesel. Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk.

Shindou: "Untuk bagian perlengkapan, Matatagi, kamu tolong beli tepung 1kg, mentega 1 bungkus, gula cair 3 botol, telur 1 kg, sama jus yang 1 liter. Oh iya. Lakban 1 roll. Taroh di kamar gue besok setelah latihan sore. Oke?"

Matatagi: "Yah gak asik. Jangan beli lah, nyolong aja gimana?"

Shindou: "Terserah lu, pokoknya asal lu gak ketangkep sama polisi dan barang itu ada di kamar gue besok."

Matatagi: "Siap!"

Shindou: "Sama sekalian, setelah latihan sore besok, tolong taroh bangku plastik di tengah lapangan."

Matatagi: "Beres bos!"

Sesekali Shindou melihat ke arah pintu masuk kantin, jaga-jaga kalau Ibuki tiba-tiba masuk dan membatalkan semua rencana.

Shindou: "Bagian hadiah, Tenma sama Shinsuke. Kalian cari tau apa yang pengen banget Buki dapetin. Tapi jangan sampe ketauan. Kalo udah langsung beli. Oke?"

Tenma + Shinsuke: "Oke!"

Shindou: "Untuk kue, nanti gue yang akan beli. Uang untuk semuanya, setelah acara kita patungan. Paham?"

Semua ngangguk lagi. "Oke semua bubar jalan!" Shindou membubarkan.

.

* * *

.

Selasar dekat lapangan, 15:13.

Ibuki tengah duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku.

"I-iya. Jangan marah ya, ini keputusan tim. Kamu untuk sementara dikeluarkan dari SIJ." Ia masih merenungkan kata-kata Tenma tadi pagi.

(("Kenapa? Gue kurang apa? Apa yang salah!?")) batinnya.

Shindou dan Tsurugi lewat. Mereka sedang ngobrol tentang pertandingan selanjutnya.

Shindou: "Gini nih Tsur, lu nanti maju duluan ke depan, trus kan pasti lawan mikir gue ngoper ke lu. Ntar gue oper ke Tenma dulu baru ke lu. Gimana?"

Tsurugi: "Ooh gitu ya Shin..."

Shindou: "Ya kali aja berhasil."

Ibuki yang penasaran akan pembicaraan mereka, ikutan nimbrung.

Ibuki: "Tsur, Shin, ngomongin apa sih?"

Shindou: "Eh Tsur, lu ngerasa ada yang manggil gak?"

Tsurugi: "Hah? Maksud lo? Kagak ah, perasaan lu aja kali"

Ibuki: "Wei, gue disini Shin!"

Shindou: "Tapi bener loh tadi kayak ada yang nyebut nama gue..."

Tsurugi: "Hantu kali. Lu kan manis."

Shindou: "Sialan lu."

Shindou dan Tsurugi pun melangkah sambil mlengos, meninggalkan Ibuki yang kesal sendirian. Poor Buki. Oh belom. Nanti akan lebih nge-poor lagi.

Ibuki belum merasa ada yang aneh. Ia mengira Shindou dan Tsurugi hanya bercanda saja. Bener sih bercanda. Tapi dia gak nyadar kalo bercanda itu dalam rangka ulang tahunnya.

Ibuki lalu pergi mandi.

.

* * *

.

Kamar Ibuki, 15:20

Shinsuke dan Tenma sedang menjalankan misi rahasia mereka untuk mencari data tentang barang yang diinginkan Ibuki. Mereka mengaduk-aduk isi ruangan mulai dari laci, lemari, bawah bantal, kamar mandi, sampai ke tempat sampah.

Shinsuke: "Masa gak ada sih, sesuatu yang dia pengen banget gitu?"

Tenma: "Hmm, kalo diliat dari yang dia suka sih, kayaknya bola basket. Tapi kan udah ada dia"

Tenma sambil memainkan bola basket yang ada di lemari Ibuki dengan penuh kecerobohan.

DUAKK...

Bola itu membentur sebuah kotak yang tersimpan di atas lemari dan membuatnya terjatuh. Isinya, kertas-kertas, berserakan di lantai.

Tenma: "Apa ini?"

Shinsuke: "Aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat!" sambil lompat-lompat karena tubuhnya yang pendek tidak mampu membuatnya melihat kertas itu.

Tenma: "Ini... INI..."

Shinsuke: "Umm, kenapa Tenma?"

Tenma: "INI YANG KITA CARIII~!" teriaknya sampai ia lupa bahwa sedang menjalankan misi rahasia

Kertas itu adalah katalog toko olah raga. Ibuki sering sekali pergi untuk melihat-lihat. Setiap kali, ia selalu mengambil katalog dari toko yang ia kunjungi.

Ada sekitar 10 edisi katalog dari toko yang berbeda-beda. Dan, di setiap katalog itu, terdapat coretan stabilo pada 2 produk: Bola basket, dan sarung tangan kiper.

Tap TAP TAP...

Suara langkah kaki mendekati kamar itu

Shinsuke: "WAAAH GAWAATTT~! BAGAIMANA INI..."

Tenma: "Ada satu cara..."

Shinsuke: "Apa?"

.

...

.

Ibuki masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kecuali kertas katalog yang berserakan dan bola basket di lantai.

Ibuki nampaknya tidak begitu mempersoalkan mengapa bola dan katalog itu bisa ada di lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membereskannya seperti semula. Ia lalu mengambil pakaiannya dari lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tenma + Shinsuke: "Fffuuuhhhhhh..."

Shinsuke: *bisik-bisik* "Untung tidak ketahuan ya..."

Tenma: "Iya. Ayo cepat keluar dan beli kadonya!"

Shinsuke: "Ayo!"

Dua makhluk itu menyelinap keluar dari kolong ranjang dan langsung cabut ke toko olah raga.

.

* * *

.

Makan malam, kantin camp SIJ.

Ibuki langsung duduk bersama Tetsukado dan Kusaka setelah mengambil jatah makannya. Nasi soto ayam.

Ibuki: "Gue bete nih gais. Masa ya ... _bla bla bla_ ..."

Setelah 20 menit Ibuki panjang lebar bercerita...

Tetsukado: "Kus, ada yang ngomong sama kita ya tadi?"

Kusaka: "Iya kayaknya deh. Tapi kan ga ada orang lagi di meja ini. Paling meja sebelah."

Ibuki langsung menggebrak meja dan pindah. Ia duduk sendiri dan menghabiskan makanannya.

.

...

.

"Minna, setelah ini semua berkumpul di aula. Kita akan membahas strategi kita di pertandingan selanjutnya." Seru Kapten Tenma.

"Ya!" Seluruh SIJ, kecuali Ibuki menjawab kompak.

"Ibuki, kamu juga ikut ya." Ajak Tenma, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

.

* * *

.

Aula, 19:33

Shindou: "Oke. Kita sudah melihat pertandingan tim lawan sebelumnya. Ada yang mau komentar?"

Sakura: "Mereka hebat, ya?"

Konoha: "Iya."

Tenma: "Manabe, analisis."

Manabe: "Oke. Dengan kekuatan kita sekarang, peluang kita menang pertandingan adalah 42%. Dengan mempertibangkan kelemahan kiper lawan, peluang akan bertambah menjadi 46,1% jika kita bisa mencetak gol melalui titik lemah kiper yaitu _cosec 76,33° _dari jarak_ 2π x(3/82)Δl x (Στ)⁵_ panjang lapangan. Ini sudah mempertimbangkan pergantian kiper dari Ibuki-san ke Shinsuke-kun."

Tsurugi: "Kalo kipernya masih Ibuki?"

Manabe: "Peluang menang hanya 23%." (P.S.: ini data ngibul. Harusnya "23% lebih tinggi")

JUJUR SEKALI MANABE.

Ibuki bete. Si kacamata ini udah 2 kali bikin dia kesel hari ini.

Seluruh aula terdiam. Kipas angin pun diam.

Gerah melanda. Terutama hati Ibuki.

Ibuki mau ngomong. Dia angkat tangan.

Shindou: "Oke kita lanjutkan... _bla bla bla_..."

Ibuki langsung keluar aula tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

.

_HAI SEMUA, Ini adalah story pertama gue yang idenya gue ambil dari mimpi gue semalem /what/. Oke, sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan atau gimana dengan tulisan saya. Maklum, newbie. Lanjutan cerita ini, secepatnya saya terbitkan._

_Untuk masukan soal teks dialog, chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk diminimalisir._

_Oh iya, semua karakter milik Level-5 ya!_

_Komen bos?_


	3. Apa kita terlalu kejam?

**"ULANG TAHUN ALA SIJ"**

**part 3: "Apa kita terlalu kejam?"**

.

**Warning: **Gaje dan gak lucu.

.

_Ditimpuk batu enggak kena_  
_Dihajar sama temen-temennya_  
_Kalo jelek jangan dihina_  
_Kalo bagus minta commentnya._

.

* * *

.

Hari berganti. Tibalah hari ulang tahun Buki

Hari ini ia bersemangat sekali. Begitu bangun, dia langsung ambil baju, mandi, dan setelah selesai, pakai jaket dan berjalan ke kantin camp SIJ.

Ini jam 5 pagi. Sarapan baru ada jam 7.

Sepertinya Buki lupa akan rutinitas yang sudah ia lakukan selama 6 bulan terakhir.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, member SIJ kalo pagi-pagi begini nunggu jam makan, pastinya maen bola. Santai sih, sambil pemanasan gitu maksudnya.

Di lapangan ada Shinsuke dan Tenma yang lagi latihan Hissatsu baru. Ada Tsurugi dan Shindou yang lagi memantapkan strategi yang mereka buat kemarin pas nyuekin Buki. Ada Minaho dan Manabe yang lagi oper-operan bola. Yang bangun baru segitu. Sisanya kebo akut. Ibuki biasanya termasuk.

Datanglah Buki ke lapangan.

"Hai gais~!" sapa Buki dengan semangat '45. Tidak ada jawaban.

"HAI GAIS~!" sapanya lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mereka asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Dalam hati, Ibuki makin kesel, setelah mengingat perlakuan teman-temannya kemarin, dan yang sepertinya hari ini akan berlanjut.

Hari ulang tahun seharusnya dimaknai sebagai hari yang berbahagia. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi Buki tahun ini.

.

* * *

.

Makan siang, kantin camp SIJ.

Kali ini, Buki duduk sendiri. Ini lebih dikarenakan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang membuat dia lebih bete lagi setelah lebih dari 24 jam dikerjai teman setim.

Menunya enak. Spaghetti. Sayangnya, suasananya gak enak.

Sesuai dengan instruksi Shindou tadi pagi, seluruh ruangan kantin camp SIJ ramai membicarakan Ibuki dengan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dengan isu Ibuki yang 'dikeluarkan sementara' dari tim, Buki yang pundungan, Ibuki kesamber gledek, sampai yang paling ekstrim, Ibuki jadi gila.

"Eh, lu tau kan, si Buki kemaren dikeluarin dari tim?", Kusaka ngomporin

"WAAAAA—WAAAA—" riuh seluruh kantin minus Ibuki.

"Eh katanya gara-gara dia dikeluarin trus kesel gitu mencak-mencak" Sakura menambahkan bumbu.

"WAAAAA—WAAAA—" riuh seluruh kantin minus Ibuki.

"Iya iya, terus gue juga dapet kabar katanya dia kesamber gledek trus jadi gila" kata Matatagi tukang gosip.

"WAAAAA—WAAAA—" riuh seluruh kantin minus Ibuki, disusul ketawa sekantin.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK~~! PRAAANGGGG~!

Hening seketika.

"AKU SUDAH GAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Masih suasana hening.

"KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH!?"

Suara Ibuki yang tadinya marah perlahan berubah menjadi seperti menangis.

"KENAPAAA~!?"

Masih hening. Ibuki meninggalkan ruangan. Untuk yang keempat kalinya ia meninggalkan teman-temannya di ruangan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Meja yang patah bak diinjek Mammoth dan piring berisi spaghetti yang terlempar jauh dan pecah menjadi saksi bisu kemarahan sekaligus kekecewaan si Buki.

"Buki overload..." Matatagi berbisik nyeletuk. Tawa sekantin kembali pecah.

"Minna, um, menurut kalian, apa kita terlalu kejam?" Tenma kapten teladan mencoba menyetop rencana ini.

"Kaga ah. Minaho dulu sampe dia pingsan juga gak kenapa-napa. Dianya aja lebay. Dia juga ikut ngerjain Minaho kok, malah yang paling parah. Lagian kan udah mau abis 7 jam lagi. Terusin aja, tanggung." Shindou gak mau kalah.

"Hush! Jangan buka aib gue!" Minaho merasa disebut.

.

* * *

.

Camp SIJ, 14:30

Ibuki tidur di kamarnya. Seluruh tubuhnya dibenamkan dalam kasur dan ditutupi bantal dan selimut.

Dalam mimpinya, ia mendambakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang meriah dan menyenangkan, namun kenyataan berkata lain...

Ia ingin teman-temannya memperhatikannya... Tidak seperti ini...

.

.

Sementara itu, persiapan menjelang pesta ulang tahun Ibuki terus disiapkan di area camp SIJ. Pertama-tama, di aula, lalu di lapangan, kemudian rawa di samping kompleks camp SIJ.

Rencana acaranya, Ibuki dan tim SIJ akan diarahkan ke aula. Kita buat pengarahan seperti malam kemarin supaya dia dejavu. Lalu... udah ah, dikit aja spoilernya, ntar gak rame.

Shindou sang ketua panitia mulai mengabsen seluruh kelengkapan acara.

"Matatagi?"

"Yap."

"Yang gue suruh beli kemaren udah beres?"

"Siap. Nih." *kasih kantong plastik isi tepung, gula cair, mentega, jus, telur, sama lakban* "Kursi plastiknya nanti aja ya sorean."

"Oke. Terus... Tenma, Shinsuke?"

"Ya!"

"Kado udah?"

"Udah dong!"

"Oke sip. Minaho sama Manabe tolong cek ke tiap lokasi ya."

"Siap!"

.

* * *

.

Makan malam, pinggir lapangan. 90 menit sebelum acara surprise.

Karena tema makanan malem ini adalah bakar-bakaran, makanya lokasinya pindah.

Suasananya seru, tapi sepi. Ibuki gak keliatan. Beneran.

Shinsuke: "Yah dia ambekan, kaga makan dia"

Tenma: "Yaudah lah biarin. Semua siap kan, buat surprisenya?"

SIJ: "Siap"

Shindou: "Oke! Kita lakukan yang terbaik buat Ibuki!"

SIJ: "YOOOOO~!"

Itulah SIJ, keliatannya kejam tapi sebenernya baik kok.

.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

.

_HAI SEMUA, Ini adalah story pertama gue yang idenya gue ambil dari mimpi gue semalem /what/. Oke, sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan atau gimana dengan tulisan saya. Maklum, newbie. Lanjutan cerita ini, secepatnya saya terbitkan._

_Oh iya, semua karakter milik Level-5 ya!_

_Komen bos?_


	4. 3, 2, 1, SHOWTIME!

**"ULANG TAHUN ALA SIJ"**

**part 4: "3. 2. 1. SHOWTIME!"**

.

**Warning: **Gaje dan gak lucu.

.

_Ditimpuk batu enggak kena_  
_Dihajar sama temen-temennya_  
_Kalo jelek jangan dihina_  
_Kalo bagus minta commentnya._

.

* * *

.

15 menit sebelum surprise.

Seluruh tim SIJ kecuali Ibuki dan Tenma (yang sedang mengecek keadaan dan memanggil Ibuki untuk ke aula) sudah berada di aula. Mereka semua melakukan persiapan terakhir dan memantapkan, terutama untuk acara dejavu-nya.

Shindou: "Oke. Kita sudah melihat pertandingan tim lawan sebelumnya. Ada yang mau komentar?"

Sakura: "Mereka hebat, ya?"

Konoha: "Iya."

Tsurugi (menggantikan Tenma): "Manabe, analisis."

Manabe: "Oke. Dengan kekuatan kita sekarang, peluang kita menang pertandingan adalah 42%. Dengan mempertibangkan kelemahan Ibuki, peluang akan bertambah menjadi 46,1% dan-"

Shindou: "Cut, cut, 'mempertimbangkan kelemahan kiper lawan', Be."

Manabe: "Oh iya, maaf, maaf."

.

...

.

2 menit sebelum surprise.

Terdengar suara dari HT yang dipegang Shindou. "Target menuju lokasi". Suara Tenma.

WAIT. DARI MANA MEREKA PUNYA HT? PINJEM SATPAM?

Oke kembali ke topik.

"Oke siap ya, teman-teman. Ini demi Ibuki." Shindou menyemangati.

HT kembali berbunyi. "Target mendekat. 3. 2. 1. SHOWTIME!"

.

* * *

.

Shindou buru-buru menyembunyikan HT-nya. Seketika itu Ibuki masuk ke ruang aula dengan tampang lesu.

Tenma masuk menyusul ke ruangan setelah ia juga menyembunyikan HT-nya.

Tenma: "Oke teman-teman, kita mulai saja."

SIJ: "Iya."

Lalu diputarlah video pertandingan yang kemarin sudah ditayangkan.

Ibuki masih belum sadar.

Shindou: "Oke. Kita sudah melihat pertandingan tim lawan sebelumnya. Ada yang mau komentar?"

Sakura: "Mereka hebat, ya?"

Konoha: "Iya."

Tenma: "Manabe, analisis."

Manabe: "Oke. Dengan kekuatan kita sekarang, peluang kita menang pertandingan adalah 42%. Dengan mempertibangkan kelemahan kiper lawan, peluang akan bertambah menjadi 46,1% ..."

Ibuki mulai dejavu.

Manabe melanjutkan, "... jika kita bisa mencetak gol melalui titik lemah kiper yaitu _cosec 76,33°_ dari jarak_ 2π x(3/82)Δl x (Στ)⁵ _panjang lapangan. Ini sudah mempertimbangkan pergantian kiper dari Ibuki-san ke Shinsuke-kun."

Tsurugi: "Kalo kipernya masih Ibuki?"

Manabe: "Peluang menang..."

Seluruh aula terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sett.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Ibuki menjadi gelap. Ada kain hitam yang menutupi matanya, dan tangannya dilakban, seperti orang mau diculik. Kusaka yang diam-diam melakukannya.

"WOI APA-APAAN NIH?" Ibuki teriak.

Setelah dirasa aman, Kusaka memberi kode untuk Manabe agar melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"PELUANG MENANG BERTAMBAH 23 % SETELAH IBUKI ULANG TAHUN! YEEEEEEAAAYYYY~!"

Seluruh aula bersorak gembira dan menyanyikan lagu "Happy Birthday to You"

Ibuki yang masih cengo dengan mata tertutup mulai tersenyum gembira.

.

* * *

.

Lalu Ibuki dibawa ke lapangan dan didudukkan di atas kursi plastik yang disiapkan Matatagi. Buki dilakban lagi kakinya jadi gak bisa kabur. Bener-bener serasa penculikan.

Ibuki masih dengan mata tertutup.

Tenma: "Yaa~ Ibuki selamat ulang tahun ya!"

Ibuki: "Iya."

Tenma: "Kita semua mau pengakuan dosa dulu nih, kita minta maaf dari kemarin sampe tadi sore kita ngerjain kamu. Ya, kita minta maaf aja kalo memangnya becandanya keterlaluan. Kamu sebenernya gak dikeluarin, dan kamu tetap kiper kami untuk pertandingan selanjutnya."

SIJ: "Maaf ya~!" *sambil bungkuk ala orang Jepang*

Ibuki: "Iya, iya, dimaafin. Tapi lain kali jangan kayak begini eh, bete gue!"

"GUE DULU LEBIH PARAH EH! SAMA ELU MASIH LEBIH BETE GUE!" Minaho sewot.

"Hehe iya iya, maaf juga ya, Minaho." Ibuki juga pengakuan dosa.

Tenma: "Oke sekarang kita sampai di puncak acara. 'Siraman Kesayangan'!"

Shindou: *megangin ibuki* "Jangan gerak lu ya! Pokoknya kalo gerak lu abis aja."

Ibuki: "I-iye selow"

Lalu semua member SIJ bersiap dengan senjata masing masing.

Tenma: "Yang pertama, nih dari gue, gula cair. Maknanya adalah, Lu sangat 'manis' bagi kita, dan kehadiran lu bermakna banget di sini."

Lalu sebotol gula cair ditumpahkan ke kepala Ibuki.

Ibuki sewot. "EH GILE LO! AWA-!"

Shindou keburu menginjak kaki Ibuki, mengingatkan janjinya tadi yang akan diam tak bergerak.

Lalu Shindou dan Tsurugi pun ikut menuangkan 2 botol gula cair lainnya ke tubuh yang tinggi besar itu.

Kusaka: "Yang kedua, ini ada Jus nih. Maknanya, Jus itu banyak vitamin, jadi kita ingin lu bermanfaat bagi orang banyak."

Sejak kapan anak SIJ jadi bijak begini?

Sekotak jus 1 liter membasahi tubuh Buki tanpa ampun.

Minaho: "Yang ketiga nih, Telur."

Manabe: "Maknanya, didalam telur itu ada dua, kuning di tengah, dan putih di pinggir."

Konoha: "Maksudnya, kita pengen kamu menjadi kuning telur yang berbeda dari lingkungan sekitarnya."

Minaho dan Manabe kompak melempar telur ke arah badan dan kepala Ibuki. Konoha, yang bertubuh pendek, alhasil hanya nyeplokin telur di kakinya buki

Sakura yang sok genit, mecahin telur dengan cara yang sama seperti bikin telur mata sapi.

Sampai saat ini tubuh Ibuki mulai berbau aneh akibat 'siraman kesayangan'. Perlahan Buki mulai menikmati acara ini.

Matatagi: "Yang keempat. Belum beres nih buk, masih ada satu lagi. Ini ada tepung. Maknanya adalah, tepung bisa dibuat berbagai kue. Jadi kamu harus serba bisa, Buk."

Satu bungkus tepung menghujam tubuh dan wajah Ibuki. Secara bergantian, dari Konoha sampai Zanakurou dan Shinsuke, semuanya bermain 'ayo-adu-ketangkasan-melempar-tepung-ke-sasaran-yaitu-muka-dan-tubuh-Ibuki-Munemasa-kiper-SIJ'.

Sebentar lagi Ibuki bisa dibuat adonan kue.

Shinsuke (yang digendong sama Kusaka): "Oke ini terakhir, ada Mentegaaa~~! Mentega biasanya untuk menyatukan 2 potong roti yang terbelah. Maknanya adalah kamu harus menjadi pendamai dan menghangatkan."

Lalu sebungkus mentega dicolekkan ke muka Ibuki bagaikan masker muka oleh seluruh anggota SIJ.

* * *

**_Before:_** Ibuki Munemasa. 16 y.o. Rambut putih, muka pucat, headband item, baju putih, celana hitam.

**_After:_ **Ibuki Muneasem. 16 y.o. Rambut putih dengan bekas kuning telur, muka kuning mentega, headband basah kena putih telur dan gula cair, baju ungu kena jus terong, Celana putih kena tepung.

* * *

Setelah itu, Shindou membuka lakban yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Ibuki dan melepas penutup matanya. Kemudian, Tsurugi dan Tenma mengambil kue ulang tahun dengan gambar bola basket dengan tulisan "Happy Birthday kiper kami tercinta Ibuki Munemasa. 16 y.o." dengan lilin angka 16 tertancap di atasnya, tapi kebalik, jadi 61.

Cocok sih ya, rambut udah putih.

Semua kemudian menyanyikan "Tiup Lilinnya", lalu "Potong kuenya", dan tentunya, "Bagi kuenya".

Ibuki: "Saya berharap, SIJ bisa menang, dan kita semua diberikan kesehatan." Lalu ia meniup lilin angka '61' itu dengan penuh semangat.

Kejutan datang lagi.

"Ini ada hadiah dari kami, langsung dibuka aja. Semoga sesuai dengan keinginannya" kata Shindou sambil menyerahkan 2 kotak. Yang satu besar, yang satu kecil.

Ibuki pertama membuka kotak yang berukuran besar. Dan, isinya adalah, bola basket.

"Weh, bola basket! Waah keren, keren."

Lalu ia membuka kotak yang lainnya. Isinya zonk.

Bukan. Bukan zonk. Tapi sarung tangan kiper model terbaru yang sangat Buki inginkan.

"WAAAAAHHHH TERIMA KASIH TEMAN-TEMAN..."

"Iya sama-sama" jawab semua SIJ.

"Tapi kok bisa tau sih?"

"H-hehe i-iya, gini ceritanya, j-jadi kemaren k-kita masuk k-ke—" Shinsuke yang belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya mulutnya ditutup oleh Tenma.

"A-ah enggak kok... Tebakan yang beruntung..." Tenma ngeles.

Dan suasana di lapangan itu menjadi sangat haru dan bahagia tatkala semua orang bergantian memeluk dan menyalami serta menyelamati Ibuki atas setahun lagi usianya. Tak peduli tubuh dan pakaian mereka ketularan kotor gara-gara jejak 'siraman kesayangan' barusan.

Dan, selamat yang paling berkesan buat Ibuki adalah, Shindou.

Acara masih belum selesai. Ibuki kemudian diarak keliling komplek camp SIJ dan kemudian 'dibuang' di rawa dekat kompleks camp itu. Semuanya akhirnya bermandi lumpur rawa. Di malam hari.

Yah, sungguh suasana dan kebersamaan yang indah dan tak akan bisa dilupakan oleh semua member SIJ, terutama Ibuki.

.

* * *

.

_**EPILOG:**_

"Ibuki?"

"Sakit."

"Konoha?"

"Sakit."

"Minaho?"

"Sakit."

"Manabe?"

"Sakit."

"Kenapa semua sakit sih!?" Kuroiwa-kantoku mulai penasaran kenapa anak didiknya pada gak masuk.

"Oh, emm, anu, kemarin mereka mainan lumpur di rawa sebelah malem-malem, jadi pada masuk angin" jawab manager SIJ.

"..."

.

* * *

**FINE.**

* * *

.

_HAI SEMUA, Ini adalah story pertama gue yang idenya gue ambil dari mimpi gue semalem /what/. Oke, sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan atau gimana dengan tulisan saya. Maklum, newbie._

_Oke, selesailah sudah story saya. Story selanjutnya, kalau ada ide lagi ya. Daaah~!_

_Oh iya, semua karakter milik Level-5 ya!_

_Komen bos?_


End file.
